Ars Amatoria
by EveApplefield
Summary: Le Sphinx est l'homme le plus intelligent de Gotham City, séduire son assistante sera du gâteau non ? Où l'on apprend que la drague, ça n'est pas fait pour tout le monde et surtout pas pour Nygma. Suite de Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir et Erreur sur la personne
1. Chapter 1

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

Situé environ un mois et demi après le dernier chapitre de Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuir. Petite fic de cinq chapitres qui ne se prend pas au sérieux avant Roulette Russe, qui fera 32 chapitre et sera classée en Aventure/Mystère.

* * *

« Pour la dernière fois Nygma ça ne te regarde pas !

Poings serrés, cage thoracique en avant et sourcils froncés, Daphnée Greyhound était folle de rage. Qu'ils se disputent était assez fréquent depuis qu'elle était revenue de Mongolie. Nygma n'avait pas l'habitude que son génie soit remit en cause et Seshat n'avait plus peur de lui dire son avis haut et fort. C'était rafraichissant, nouveau et totalement inédit qu'un de ses employés lui tienne tête comme ça. Rafraichissant dans un bon jour et horripilant dans un mauvais. Cette femme ne pouvait elle donc pas se taire ? Le temps où elle obéissait à tout ce qu'il disait sans trop contester était révolu, son assistante avait été remplacée par la jeune femme qui lui avait dit d'aller passer un test de Q.I. en guise de bonjour. Dans un contexte plus physique il aurait apprécié le changement, malheureusement elle n'avait pas acquis une capacité de jugement égale à la sienne et avait ignoré sa demande en mariage.

Mais ça n'était pas le sujet de la dispute. Enfin si, mais indirectement. Bon Prince, il avait dit à Daphnée que tant qu'il n'avait aucune opération de prévue ses passes temps primaires ne l'intéressaient pas et à l'époque c'était vrai. Puis il avait décidé que leur relation avait évolué bien au-delà d'un plan professionnel sans l'en avertir parce que c'était évident. Plus bornée qu'une mule, Seshat n'avait pas été d'accord mais ce n'était pas un problème. Son insubordination, si. Elle avait refusé de lui dire où elle allait, ils s'étaient disputés, elle était partie. Un peu moins de deux ans plus tard il avait voulu savoir ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était avec Ivy, Quinn et occasionnellement Sélina. Elle avait été trop évasive à son goût, il avait rappelé que d'après les rumeurs toutes les trois avaient eut des relations très amicales avec le rongeur masqué et…

- N'apprends-tu donc rien ? Je suis sidéré qu'un être aussi supérieur que je le suis ai pu concevoir qu'une telle écervelée pourrait éventuellement devenir ma partenai…

- Oh arrêtes les phrases de quatre kilomètres j'ai un bachelor de langue tu ne me feras pas passer pour une idiote !

Il haussa un sourcil avec un sourire mauvais. Pour ça il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit il lui suffisait d'être dans la même pièce.

- Idiote ? Peut être pas mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille un raisonnement avancé pour écarter les jambes.

- Et a quel point il faut être désespéré pour coucher avec une pute ? Que toutes les autres femmes de ta vie te laissent tomber ?

Mais quelle sale … !

- Tais toi stupide petite chienne ! Tu ne possèdes même pas suffisamment de cervelle pour comprendre ce que tu dis !

Elle sourit et croisa les bras, baissant d'un ton.

- Woa original, t'as eu besoin d'un doctorat pour la sortir celle là ? Oh non c'est vrai tu n'en a pas, _tu as triché_.

Furieux à cause de son affront, de son insubordination et de ses sous entendus dégradants il la prit violement par la mâchoire et la rapprocha de lui. Assez proche pour ne lire que la colère sur son visage et son air suffisant. Comme si elle lui disait de la frapper, juste pour voir ce qui se passerait. Nygma était peut être fou, mais pas au point de frapper son garde du corps en sachant qu'il y aurait des représailles. Il la repoussa sans ménagement et se détourna pour prendre une longue inspiration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait être toujours le mettre dans cet état ? Sa mère. Quelques gênes hérités du démon. Assurément. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait aucune envie de traiter avec Daphnée quand elle se comportait de façon aussi irrationnelle alors il se retira vers son bureau en lui lançant un ordre:

- Sors de ma vue.

La réponse de Seshat fut hurlée dans son dos accompagnée d'un livre qu'il évita de peu, mais il était trop agacé pour se rendre compte que Daphnée avait du être très troublée pour le manquer.

- Cette fois essaie de pas m'espionner comme un gros pervers ! »

Le claquement de porte qui suivit fit trembler la pièce. Il se rendit à grands pas vers son bureau, faisant une longue tirade sur son insoumission, son incroyable désobéissance, son raisonnement digne d'une mule et ses grands yeux pleins de dédain. Comment osait-elle ? Il était le Sphinx ! Le Maître des Enigmes, le Prince des Puzzles, le plus grand adversaire de Batman et incontestablement le génie le plus légendaire que cette terre ait porté ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête ainsi ! Des fois il aurait apprécié savoir comment son petit cerveau de lézard fonctionnait. Il avait bien essayé de penser comme elle mais il était manifestement bien trop évolué. Toujours sous le coup de la colère il griffonna des idées de punitions adéquates jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte d'une chose.

Seshat était partie.

Après une seconde d'un silence pesant son poing s'écrasa sur le bois. Un manque de calcul ? Une erreur venant de lui ? Non c'était impossible ! Edward Nygma ne faisait pas d'erreurs c'était impensable ! La rage fut vite remplacée par la honte alors qu'il passait ses poings dans ses cheveux, fébrile. Cette fois elle ne reviendrait pas. Oh bien sur jusque là il y avait toujours eut une troisième chance avec Daphnée mais généralement il fallait attendre quelques années. Et avec Ivy, Leland et sa juge d'application des peines qui veillaient au grain il n'aurait pas plusieurs années. Il allait falloir qu'il l'oblige à revenir et vite.

Mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite il avait besoin d'un verre.

Le réveil fut très difficile. Il n'avait pas bu au point d'en devenir ivre mais s'était endormi sur son bureau, ce que son serpent avait prit pour une invitation à faire des papouilles. C'était assez difficile de respirer quand vingt kilos de python obèse se posaient sur votre tête. Mais l'affectueuse bestiole fluo parvint à le mettre d'un peu meilleure humeur. Lui au moins il ne partait pas pour un rien. Comme il commençait à avoir faim et que l'animal fouinait dans les poches de sa veste pour trouver à manger il le reposa dans son vivarium. Il penserait plus clairement avec un pot de beurre de cacahuètes. Edward traversa sa planque, baillant tout les trois mètres et atteignit sa cuisine assez vite.

« Bonjour Daphnée.

- Mmh.

Le pot l'attendait avec les autres, au même endroit que d'habitude. Minute… Stupéfait il se retourna vers Seshat qui se servait un bol de riz.

- Tu es toujours là ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Non je suis partie me taper Batman, ça se voit pas ?

Ah toujours énervée à cause de leur dispute. Ca n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant, elle était là, encore sous ses ordres, donc elle n'avait pas mis fin à leurs autres arrangements. Guilleret, il s'assit en face de Daphnée et prit le journal quand elle tendait sa main. Ignorant son air meurtrier il commença ses mots croisés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour hier soir, tu es pardonnée.

Elle poussa une exclamation outrée.

- Comment ça pardonnée ? C'est toi qui t'es mis à m'insulter juste parce que… oh et puis laisse tomber.

Elle prit son bol et se leva. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait il attrapa un pan de son haut et ouvrit la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

- Qu'est ce qui est dit mais souvent renié ? Qu'est-ce que qui peut bâtir des ponts et guérir des deux côtés ? Qu'est-ce qui est souvent mensonge… mais parfois vrai ?

Il la lâcha dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. D'où est-ce que ça sortait ça ? Il n'était pas en tord ! Et il ne voulait pas lui présenter ses excuses ! Ca n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'avait pas eut la présence d'esprit de lui répondre.

Daphnée se radoucit avant de se frotter la nuque en silence pendant qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Sans prévenir elle se pencha au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. A la réflexion peut être que son cerveau venait de lui éviter pas mal d'ennuis.

- J'aurais pas du te dire tout ça non plus, je suis désolée. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux savoir ce que je fais, tu demandes poliment au lieu de m'insulter d'accord ?

Il soupira exagérément pendant qu'elle se rasseyait. Si ça pouvait sauver leur relation il se soumettrait à ses désirs. En parlant de relation, il allait falloir qu'elle reconnaisse la leur. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle refusait ses avances et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. L'ennui c'est que tout ce qu'il connaissait de la séduction et des femmes avait au moins un millénaire de retard. Il allait avoir besoin de plus de données.

Quand Daphnée le vit lire le Cosmopolitain elle trouva ça très bizarre.

Et c'était pas partit pour s'arranger.

* * *

Notes et références:

- Dans le Long Halloween, Nygma finit complètement ivre à un moment. Je n'aime pas la version que « Long Hallowen » , « When in Rome… » et « Dark Victory » donnent du Sphinx. Mais alors vraiment pas. C'est pour ça que si vous voulez quelque chose avec un bon Nygma selon moi il va falloir aller dans les travaux de Dini (comics et série animée), les jeux vidéos Batman Arkham (co-écrit par Dini encore), Silence et le Riddler Special du Villain Month de New 52. Ce dernier n'est pas encore sortit en France mais pour ce que j'en ai vu il est très très bon.

- Daphnée se coiffe… ses cheveux sont juste pas au courant.

- Nygma et Sylvia Greyhound se détestent cordialement, pour plus de détails je vous renvoie à l'OS premières impressions.

- Les « représailles » de Daphnée, l'ancienne dispute etc sont des références à Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir, cette histoire se passe peu de temps (un mois et demi) après le dernier chapitre.

- La première chose que Daphnée ai dit à Nygma est " Je me soumettrais à un test de drogue quand vous ferez un test de QI." Erreur Sur la Personne chapitre trois. Sauf que bon, elle ne savait pas que c'était lui et ne s'en souvient plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

**IMPORTANT** : J'ai ouvert un livejournal sur lequel je mets à chaque fois que je fais paraître des trucs sur le fandom Batman, que ce soit des fanarts, les fanfictions, ou des questionnaires pour les auteurs que je trouve sympas. Vous pouvez me demander des fanarts ou des One shot personnalisés si vous le voulez, c'est pour ça que le compte est là ;) eveapplefield. livejournal

* * *

Après avoir consulté une quantité pharaonique de magazines féminins, d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque rose et de livres de psychologie féminine il avait enfin fini par élaborer un plan d'attaque. Mais son génie était tel que d'une seule stratégie était née un florilège d'autres et avant même de les mettre en application il se rendit compte que la moitié ne marcheraient pas. Comparants ses écrits avec le dossier psychiatrique de Seshat il remarqua que certaines pouvaient même potentiellement lui mériter une main dans la figure. Au fur et à mesure des relectures notre Roméo moderne –dont les intentions tenaient plus de Quigmire que de Montaigu- se trouva réduit à devoir recourir à des techniques qui selon lui manquaient franchement d'originalité. Parce que d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans le dossier extrêmement détaillé de l'homme idéal par Femina, il fallait être simple. Ce qui venait contredire « romantique » et « attentionné ». Il poussa un profond soupir et froissa l'exemplaire bourré de fautes avant de le jeter dans la corbeille.

Pour l'instant il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre chose qui pourrait l'aider. Comment quelque chose d'aussi simple pouvait-il lui échapper ? Même le pire des crétins parvenait tôt ou tard à se trouver une partenaire, la preuve ses parents étaient mariés.

Avec un soupir exaspéré digne d'un tragédien, il se leva et ouvrit le vivarium de son serpent. Edward prit l'animal dans ses bras, soufflant un peu sous l'effort et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Généralement caresser les écailles du python le détendait. C'était probablement parce que quoi qu'il arrive, il lui obéissait toujours, ne le jugeait pas et n'avait jamais refusé une seule papouille. Clairement, il était en tout point supérieur à la boue qui parsemait les rues, plus connue sous le nom de plèbe. Chatouillant son menton il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, je pourrais presque me laisser tenter par l'idée ridiculement simpliste de lui offrir du chocolat et des fleurs mais voilà je ne sais même pas si Daphnée les aime.

Le serpent leva légèrement son long cou pour se rapprocher de la main de son maître.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Pour seule réponse, son interlocuteur pointa sa langue fourchue, les problèmes de Nygma lui passant complètement au dessus de la tête. Le poseur d'énigme prit ça comme une confirmation et continua à le caresser quelques minutes, mettant son plan en place. Soudainement, il tapa deux fois sur le bois.

- Nietzche, bureau.

Immédiatement il se tendit et glissa sur le meuble, se recroquevillant dans un espace libre. Puis il regarda son maître avec, selon Nygma, un regard si malheureux qu'il pourrait faire pleurer une pierre. Ne résistant pas, il sortit un pot de beurre de cacahuète d'un tiroir et le posa à côté du serpent, qui y plongea sa tête. Le Sphinx sourit en le caressant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi intelligent que toi, hmm ? »

Une heure plus tard, la limace vint voir Daphnée pour qu'elle décoince sa tête du pot.

Après une grande inspiration, Edward Nygma rassembla le peu de courage qu'il y avait dans son corps de voleur et ouvrit la porte de sa cachette. Il avait profité d'une visite chez un architecte pour acheter du chocolat en revenant. Il avait besoin de plans pour son prochain vol, ça n'était donc pas étonnant. A part peut être pour le fait que le plus souvent il laissait ce genre de basses besognes à Seshat où à ses Marks. Sauf qu'il avait besoin de chocolat et qu'il ne pouvait pas le demander à ses lieutenants parce qu'ils s'entendaient trop bien avec Daphnée et pourraient très bien vendre la mèche. Elle connaissait même le nom de la femme du Mark gentil ! Selon lui, qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de retenir leurs noms, c'était assez exceptionnel.

Comme d'habitude, son assistante était étalée de tout son long sur le divan, plongée dans la lecture de son livre. Vu son regard et la façon dont sa cage thoracique s'élevait et se rabaissait doucement elle était sur le point de s'endormir. Sauf qu'il avait besoin qu'elle soit éveillée à l'instant, alors il laissa tomber le chocolat sur la table, poussa ses jambes et s'assit à côté d'elle avant d'allumer la télévision. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se lova confortablement contre le bras du canapé, son livre désormais appuyé contre ses cuisses. Mais elle ne regarda même pas la boite. Nygma écouta les informations quelques minutes, attendant patiemment qu'elle bouge. Sauf que la patience était une vertu et, voilà, il en possédait peu. Il tira légèrement son livre pour en voir la couverture, mais les inscriptions ne lui disaient rien.

« Que lis-tu ?

Elle répondit sans même le regarder.

- Shanhaijing.

- Je parle beaucoup de langues Daphnée, mais le mandarin n'en fait pas parti.

- Le livre des monts et des mers c'est …

Quelque chose qu'il connaissait évidemment.

- Un recueil de légendes et de géographie je sais. Les illustrations sont risibles par leur laideur, tout particulièrement le sauvage sans tête avec un visage dessiné sur son ventre.

La lèvre inférieure de Daphnée s'avança légèrement.

- Moi je les aime bien.

- Tu aimes aussi tes cheveux et pourtant ils ressemblent à une petite créature dévoreuse d'enfants.

Elle leva enfin les yeux de son livre et haussa un sourcil en souriant.

- Quoi, le monstre sous ton lit c'était une touffe de poils ?

- Oui, je l'avais appelé Cousin Machin. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire et bougea pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa son livre sur la table et s'enfonça dans le dossier, les yeux rivés sur le poste. Nygma fronça les sourcils. Cette fois ci elle avait vu les chocolats, ils étaient dans son champ de vision immédiat. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas leur porter le moindre intérêt, leur préférant l'énumération des faits divers de la journée par Vicki Vale. Pensif, il essaya de retrouver quelque part dans sa mémoire le long interrogatoire qu'il avait fait quand il l'avait kidnappée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle n'avait mentionné nulle part qu'elle consommait n'importe quelle sorte de sucrerie. Probablement son entraînement Olympique, son coach devait la nourrir au régime spartiate. Ce fut avec un soupir exaspéré qu'il conclu que son premier essai était un échec. Il avait donc besoin de se trouver un nouveau plan.

Soudainement, il se leva et partit vers son bureau. Si soudainement en fait que Daphnée tomba sur le divan en essayant de s'appuyer contre lui. Elle se releva à temps pour le voir claquer la porte derrière lui. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Après une seconde, elle décida que c'était probablement quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'avait dit la présentatrice. Une idée soudaine pour son prochain plan. Surement. Haussant les épaules elle se retourna et ohhh pralines !

Prenant le paquet sur ses genoux elle monta le son, souriant effrontément. Elle espérait que Nygma ne pensait pas récupérer la boite, parce qu'il n'était pas près de la revoir.

Pour son deuxième essai, il avait relu l'art d'aimer d'Ovide. Après tout ce livre était toujours lu après des siècles alors c'est qu'il devait être utile. Une fois passés les conseils qui étaient bien trop datés ou lui vaudraient une gifle il en vit un qui pourrait être utile. Les femmes aimaient qu'on leur écrive des vers apparemment, et en y repensant bien, il était vrai que beaucoup de poètes avaient employé cette tactique avec succès. Edward avait donc envoyé Seshat faire quelques petites choses pour lui pendant qu'il rédigeait ça. Rien de bien dangereux, juste récupérer les rapports de quelques uns de ses informateurs et aller chercher un téléporteur chez Fugate, ça n'aurait du lui prendre qu'une demi journée. Pourtant ça faisait plus de vingt heures qu'elle était partie et il commençait à se demander où elle avait bien pu passer. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa santé bien sur, c'était de son garde du corps qu'on parlait. Si elle avait été incompétente il ne l'aurait pas engagée, le Sphinx ne prenait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux après tout. Ainsi, il était compréhensible que le retard de son employée et prochainement petite amie l'agace.

Tandis qu'il se plaignait à son serpent- qui avait encore quitté son vivarium, rusé qu'il était- il entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Couverte de coupures, la peau de sa joue éraflée, trois balles coincées dans le kevlar de sa tenue, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, brulés par endroit et ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort, Seshat faisait peur à voir. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Daphnée prit les devants en appuyant son dos contre la porte pour la fermer.

« JE SAIS je suis en retard mais je n'y peux rien. Je te jure je suis passée d'emmerdes en emmerdes j'ai cru que j'étais dans la peau de Crane.

Elle commença à marcher tout en ôtant ses protections, les laissant tomber une à une en allant vers sa chambre.

- D'abord je suis allée voir la taupe qu'on a chez Double Face, sauf que Dent l'a trouvé figure toi. Et il t'en veux alors fais gaffe, moi il m'attendait et j'ai pas eut de chance avec la pièce alors c'était génial pour sortir t'as pas idée.

Il était rare que le Sphinx se retrouve sans rien dire. Il posa prestement son serpent pour la suivre, essayant vainement de lui parler alors qu'elle continuait sa diatribe.

- Ensuite je sors et je tombe sur qui ? Les Burnley Massive ! Ils étaient que huit mais le problème c'est que pendant que je les cognais il y a Zsasz qui m'a trouvée ! ZSASZ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le Burnley, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir.

Nygma haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras en la voyant de déshabiller. S'il n'y avait pas eut autant de fatigue et d'agacement dans sa voix, il aurait presque cru qu'elle inventait ça.

- Mais le mieux c'est tout de même Nightwing qui arrive ! D'accord j'étais plutôt contente de le voir parce que Zazou allait me trancher la gorge mais pour le coup il a fallu que je prenne la fuite dans les égouts et je ne connais pas le réseau aussi bien que toi. Donc je me suis perdue dans le territoire de Ratcatcher et bon sang qu'est-ce que je déteste ses bestioles. Et là je trouve qui ? Killer Moth qui revenait d'une soirée à regarder le foot avec Killer Croc. Non, je ne rigole pas.

Ses sourcils disparurent sous son chapeau. Effectivement si son périple l'avait mise sur les traces du supervilain le plus ridicule de la ville, ce n'était plus de la malchance, c'était de l'acharnement.

- On en arrive au couronnement de mes petites aventures, j'ai du fuir un troupeau de rats enragés avec Killer Moth, qui lui connait les égouts et ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais je crois que je lui en dois une. Ca s'est fini avec mon poing dans la figure de VanCleer quand il m'a proposé de le rejoindre pour un dîner aux chandelles dans la Moth Cave pour voir si je serais la prochaine MothQueen.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'énorme peau de yack qui recouvrait son lit, son visage disparaissant entre les poils.

- Il l'avait proposé à March Harriet et Lark t'sais ?

Edward patienta une seconde, mais elle semblait avoir fini. Pour être honnête, cela faisait longtemps que lui-même n'avait pas vécu une aventure pareille. Maintenant qu'il avait Daphnée pour s'occuper des choses où il avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui il avait une confiance absolue il ne se mettait plus dans les situations abracadabrantes caractéristiques de cette ville. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Au moins tu es de retour.

Elle répondit avec un petit grognement mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle ne bougea pas non plus quand il baissa sa main vers sa taille alors Nygma se dit que ça devait être le bon moment pour son énigme. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je ne suis utile a aucun mais bonheur à deux.

Un garçon m'obtient pour peu,

Un jeune homme doit me voler,

Un vieil homme doit m'acheter.

Je suis le droit d'un enfant,

Le privilège d'un amant,

Par l'hypocrite un déguisement.

Pour une jeune fille je suis confiance,

Pour une épouse je suis espérance,

Pour une vielle fille je suis clémence.

Que suis-je ?

Il était plutôt fier de son travail. C'était suffisamment simple pour qu'elle trouve tout en restant lyrique et le message était clair. Il voulait qu'elle devienne sa propriété privée, et le plus tôt possible. Sauf qu'après une minute de silence il commença à douter.

- Daphnée est-ce que tu m'écoute ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il la tapota un peu, mais sa seule réaction fut de se recroqueviller sur son côté, les yeux fermés et la respiration apaisée. Un instant il fut très tenté de la réveiller pour lui râler dessus mais après une journée pareille il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'elle s'énerverait s'il tentait de la déranger. Son deuxième essai était donc un échec.

Nygma quitta la pièce en se disant qu'au moins maintenant il savait qu'elle aimait suffisamment son eau de Cologne pour dormir avec une de ses chemises.

* * *

Notes et références:

-Zazou est un perroquet/truc bleu dans les films du roi lion.

-Quigmire est un pervers sexuel qui vient de American Dad. Romeo Montaigu est le nom complet du héros de la pièce de Shakespeare. Cousin Machin est une créature faites de poils, et un cousin de la famille Adams. Zazou est un oiseau très coloré au service du Roi Lion dans le film éponyme de Disney.

-Vicki Vale et Jack Rider sont les journalistes stars du Gotham News Network. Jack Rider est aussi le Creeper, un super héros complètement déjanté et Vicki Vale est une ex de Batman, notamment dans le film Batman de Tim Burton.

-Crane n'a pas de chance. Vraiment pas. La suite de fails qui constitue sa vie est un de mes sujets de moquerie préféré.

-Les Burnley Massive sont un gang du Burnley, qui est le Harlem Gothamite.

-March Harriet (March Hare, le lièvre de Mars) est membre du Wonderland Gang, dirigé par le Chapelier fou. Lark (alouette en anglais) est une des employées du Pingouin.

-Temple Fugate est Clock King. C'est un ancien horloger et il a déjà fabriqué des objets de haute technologie, un téléporteur plus précisément. Ce n'est donc pas particulièrement étonnant selon moi qu'il fabrique ce genre de trucs pour les autres vilains, ça explique comment ils survivent.

-Dans les comics, le serpent de Nygma n'a pas de nom, alors moi et ma sœur avons décidé de l'appeler Nietzche, parce que l'idée de voir Nygma parler de ses problèmes à un python de compagnie avec un nom de psychiatre était trop tentante pour la laisser passer. Aussi, il est con comme une queue de pelle, très câlin et gentil comme tout. Je profite de cette mini-fic pour élaborer un peu plus le caractère du serpent vu que c'est surtout sur les « parenthèses », c'est-à-dire ce qu'il se passe entre les vols et les combats avec Batman, vu que la prochaine fic est un concentré d'action.

-L'enigme est traduite de celle-ci : « I am of use to no one, yet bliss to two. A boy gets me for nothing, a young man has to lie for me and an old man has to buy me. I am a baby's right, a lover's privilege, and a hypocrite's mask. To a young girl I am faith, to a married women, hope, and to an old maid, charity. What am I? »


	3. Chapter 3

Tout sauf l'histoire et mes quelques OC appartient à DC Comics.

**Et oui je suis de retour, même si le gros manque de reviews/fav/follow sur cette fic que je pensais pas si mauvaise me démoralise pas mal. Pour me faire pardonner du manque d'update j'ai mis en ligne un OS en plus. Voilà c'tout !**

* * *

Tout en repensant à ses derniers échecs Nygma finissait de changer ses bandages. Son dernier vol n'avait pas tout fait fini comme il l'aurait voulu. Au départ tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il s'était introduit dans le bâtiment, avait prit le contrôle des caméras depuis un placard proche du poste de commande, Seshat et les Marks étaient entrés, s'étaient emparés du tableau mais apparemment son énigme n'avait pas été assez difficile puisque Batgirl avait débarqué. Lui, Seshat et deux de ses Marks avaient pu s'échapper mais ils avaient du dire adieu à l'œuvre d'art. C'était doublement agaçant, parce que non seulement il y avait la frustration de voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant, mais en plus il avait l'insulte incroyable de voir que Batman ne le considérait pas assez important pour se déplacer lui-même. L'affront avait été tellement abominable, le Sphinx s'était sentit outragé, trompé, trahit même ! Il avait hurlé pendant une heure, rageant contre le chevalier noir et s'enfermant dans son bureau en criant qu'il se vengerait tandis que ses employés pansaient leurs blessures et commençaient une partie de cartes. Ils avaient l'habitude de ses crises.

Ceci dit une fois qu'il fut calmé, Seshat vint le voir avec un café irlandais ainsi qu'une trousse de premiers secours et avait patiemment écouté tout son discours en soignant la coupure au poignet que lui avait fait un batarang. Elle avait essayé de dialoguer avec lui autant que possible, pas seulement en hochant la tête au bon endroit non, elle lui posait des questions quand elle ne comprenait pas, pointait certains points bien trop dangereux pour elle et les Marks, ceux qui coûterait le plus cher et des moyens de baisser les prix qu'elle avait apprit en travaillant dans une banque. Bref, une véritable conversation. Intéressante, productive.

C'était probablement pour ça qu'il appréciait la présence de Daphnée. Il avait beau dire que selon le jour elle possédait un cerveau de lézard, de mangouste, de singe ou de bigorneau, mais toujours bien inférieur au sien, Nygma devait admettre qu'elle était relativement intelligente. Mais surtout, c'était la seule personne qu'il ne payait pas qui puisse supporter sa présence à long terme. C'était une qualité en soi. Et une sacrément rare, dont la majorité des primates qu'il rencontrait étaient dénués. Oui, sortir avec Selina avait été beaucoup plus simple, il avait juste eut besoin de l'aider pour quelques vols, mentionner que ça ennuierait Batman et l'affaire était dans le sac. Ca avait aidé que le voir enfiler son costume l'avait beaucoup faite rire. Ca avait aussi fait rire le reste de la communauté criminelle, mais tant pis, ça avait valu le coup au final.

Sauf que voilà, sa liaison avec Selina n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête des femmes, et même s'il était parvenu à plus ou moins la cerner, ça ne lui servait absolument à rien au final. Catwoman aimait les défis, le luxe et les grands mâles dominants. Daphnée leur préférait la procrastination, les livres et il semblait être son type. Suffisamment pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui et que ça ne soit pas pour s'en vanter à qui que ce soit. Ca n'était pas glorieux, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait alors il ferait avec.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut être que c'était à elle qu'il devrait donner l'Art d'Aimer. Elle l'avait probablement déjà lu, mais le voir posé sur sa table de chevet devrait lui donner un bon indice. Première chose qu'il ferait le lendemain. Mais pour le moment il se retourna vers son assistante, actuellement en train de se faire à manger. Enfin si ça pouvait être qualifié ainsi.

Depuis maintenant une demi-heure, Daphnée s'affairait dans la cuisine, tentant désespérément de se préparer quelque chose qui ne soit réchauffé au micro onde. Presque chaque mouvement entrecoupé de petits cris, grognements, expirations exaspérées, ses cheveux de plus en plus ébouriffé à cause de la vapeur et de la façon dont elle tirait sur ses mèches les plus longues quand elle s'énervait. S'il avait été un homme plus charitable, il serait allé l'aider. Mais comme c'était un super criminel il se contentait de prendre quelque chose à faire avec lui, s'asseoir à table et regarder le spectacle. De toute manière, si Edward l'aidait elle n'apprendrait jamais.

Au bout d'un certain temps à se frapper la tête contre la porte du four parce que sa nourriture ne cuisait pas pendant que son employeur la regardait d'un air amusé, il fallut qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Son estomac voulait manger, elle aussi et lui savait ce qu'elle ne faisait pas correctement. Ravalant sa fierté, elle se retourna et lui lança les petits yeux de chien battu les plus larmoyants qu'elle pouvait faire, assise sur le sol devant le four. Nygma haussa un sourcil en souriant.

« Un problème Daphnée ?

- A l'aide.

Savourant sa position de supériorité, Edward se leva et alla jeter ses vieux bandages sans se départir de son sourire.

- Aurait- on des difficultés pour se préparer de quoi se sustenter ?

Sa voix se fit plus aiguë, comme le couinement d'une petite créature faible et malheureuse.

- Oui. J'ai faim. Ai pitié.

Il retourna s'asseoir et la regarda un instant. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux la faisant ressembler à un caniche très mal coiffé. Le coin de sa bouche frémit alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, un doigt tapotant son menton. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Se sentant plus sympathique que d'ordinaire, le Sphinx pointa le livre de cuisine qu'elle utilisait.

- De quel pays vient ton livre ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Italie pourq…

- Et quel système de mesure utilisent les Italiens ?

Seshat le regarda un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Une seconde plus tard elle se frappa le front avec un claquement sonore.

- Le four est en Fahrenheit. Mais quelle idiote je…

- Oui, tout à fait.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir en se levant. Très content de l'avoir ennuyée tout en montrant qu'il était le plus intelligent, il lui fit un grand sourire. La blonde fit un calcul rapide pour convertir les unités et changea la température. Moins d'une minute plus tard elle entrouvrit la porte du four pour passer sa main devant et eut le plaisir de voir qu'il y faisait tout de suite plus chaud. Seshat soupira et commença à ranger le bazar qu'elle avait mit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci au fait.

Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose, après tout il est de mon devoir d'éduquer les moins dotés intellectuellement.

- Pousse pas Cortex.

Vu son sourire, ça n'était probablement pas méchant. Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, uniquement troublé par le tintement des ustensiles et l'écoulement de l'eau dans l'évier. Il apprécia le calme pendant une minute, mais très vite Nygma commença à s'ennuyer. Son cerveau avait besoin d'un passe temps, et de préférence un qui était plus fatiguant que de regarder le derrière de sa partenaire. Puis il se rappela d'une des nombreuses choses que les femmes semblaient apprécier d'après son étude.

- Aimes-tu les chiots ?

- Haha, très drôle. »

Il pouvait la voir lever les yeux au ciel d'ici. Pourtant ça n'était pas aussi étrange que cela, beaucoup de femmes appréciaient ce qui était mignon. Les animaux n'ayant pas encore été sevrés étant considérés comme mignons, la suite allait de soi. Enfin, au moins il pouvait annuler l'essai numéro trois. Il se leva, prétextant devoir passer un coup de fil à Maître Crowe et sortit de la cuisine.

_Mais_, il fut de retour une vingtaine de minute plus tard pour admirer Daphnée quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mit trop de piment.

Pour l'essai numéro quatre, cette fois ci il avait eut besoin d'assistance. Donc il avait payé un énorme pourboire au livreur, qui avait emmené tout ce dont il avait besoin. A l'origine il ne pensait pas se débarrasser de lui, mais il avait fait une remarque que Nygma n'avait vraiment pas appréciée. Une sur la taille approximative des attributs frontaux de Seshat proportionnellement au nombre de branches. Non seulement c'était faux, mais c'était aussi rabaissant pour lui que pour sa partenaire. Le vieil homme se retrouva très vite avec un Mark pyromane assoiffé de sang à ses trousses après un message de Nygma. Ce dernier rangea son portable dans sa poche en entendant la porte de la chambre de Daphnée s'ouvrir et se rua vers le divan. S'appuyant contre un buffet, il se projeta sur les coussins et attrapa un magazine, croisant rapidement ses jambes. Ni vu ni connu.

En entrant dans la pièce, Daphnée le regarda bizarrement. Edward garda un regard fixe, le cœur battant. Non, il n'avait rien fait de suspect, pourquoi faire attention à lui ? A part pour le fait qu'il était –et de très loin- la personne la plus intéressante de cette ville ? Elle finit par se détourner de lui et Nygma en profita pour remettre son numéro de Femme Actuelle à l'endroit. Elle n'avait rien dit, c'est donc qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Seshat se dirigea vers le grand bouquet de fleurs sur la table et il en profita pour observer sa réaction. Elle avait haussé les sourcils mais en dehors de ça elle ne semblait pas flattée ou excitée. Visiblement elle se demandait juste d'où ça venait et ce que ça pouvait bien faire là.

« C'est quoi ça ?

Il haussa un sourcil et baissa son magazine, son expression étant l'image même du désintérêt.

- Des … fleurs il me semble.

- Je vois bien merci, mais d'où elles sortent ?

- De terre.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'elles venaient de lui alors Nygma allait devoir éviter de lui donner une réponse claire à tout prix. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que ça puisse venir de lui si ça ne lui plaisait pas. La situation était plus délicate qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Ne pouvait-elle pas réagir comme une femme normale ?

- Non, qui les a amenées ? C'est tout de même censé être une planque, il faut pas qu'on y entre comme dans un moulin.

…

Il avait omit ce petit détail.

A dire vrai si, certaines personnes entraient et sortaient des QG des autres comme ils le voulaient. Le Sphinx lui-même était réputé pour faire cela, mais aussi le Joker et le Chapelier. Quoique pour le dernier c'était surtout pour Crane. Son visage s'éclaira.

- Crane et toi vous vous entendez bien n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit une pause.

- Edward c'est de Jonathan qu'on parle là. Personne ne s'entend « bien » avec lui et même si ça arrivait il aurait plus de chances de m'offrir des organes en bocaux que des fleurs.

Nygma grimaça. Oui, c'était bien son style. Il posa son magasine et se redressa.

- Lui peut être, mais Tetch n'a de cesse de lui trouver une… Lapine c'est cela ? Il prend Crane pour le lièvre de mars si je me souviens bien. Et il entre facilement dans les habitations de tous.

Nygma commençait à avoir un peu de mal à soutenir son regard très dubitatif sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Daphnée croisa les bras.

- Jervis pense que je suis la reine Blanche.

- Union zoophile ?

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, le laissant comprendre que non, elle n'y croyait pas du tout. C'était probablement le bon moment pour prendre la fuite. Il se leva et partit vers son bureau, faisant de son mieux pour garder un rythme lent. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle croit qu'il était pressé de sortir de la pièce. Ca serait mauvais pour son image.

- Je vais revérifier le système de sécurité alors. Je doute que ce soit grave. »

Daphnée le regarda partir, bras croisées et sourcils levés, suivant sa silhouette du regard tandis qu'il semblait accélérer. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue elle attendit une seconde. Plus deux. A la troisième ses lèvres frémirent. Quatrième ses épaules tressautèrent. Cinquième elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres et se plia en deux pour assourdir son fou rire. Après quelques minutes et des abdominaux douloureux elle finit par se relever, mais son rire repartit de plus belle quand elle jeta un coup d'œil aux fleurs.

_Nerium Oleander. Laurier-Rose._

Nygma et la subtilité.

* * *

Daphnée est le nom d'une nymphe changée en Laurier, d'où l'évidence pour Daphnée, puisque si Nygma a une sacrée culture générale sur absolument tout, on ne peut pas dire la même chose de Crane…

Les américains utilisent le plus souvent les Fahrenheits, là où nous et le reste du monde utilisons les Celsius.

Cortex est le nom de la souris super intelligente voulant gouverner le monde dans « minus et cortex ».

D'après Secret Origins : Riddler, le Sphinx dit lui-même qu'il a quatre hommes de mains nommés Mark, Mark, Mark et Mark. Je leur ai tous donné des backgrounds et personnalités distinctes et bien que Nygma ne se donne pas la peine de se souvenir de leurs noms, ils en ont. Leurs surnoms sont Mark militaire, Mark gentil, Mark Pyromane et Mark débile.

E. est le Courtier, il vend des propriétés aux Rogues et je suis persuadée l'avoir vu mentionner quelque part qu'il était avocat. Ou alors c'est juste moi que ça fait triper de le voir en avocat des Rogues de Gotham, tournant le jury en bourrique.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une invention du fandom ou si ça apparaît quelque part dans le canon, mais le fait que le Chapelier Fou prenne certains Rogues pour des habitants du pays des merveilles me plait bien. Oh et il est canon que Crane et Tetch sont amis, on le voit dans Le Long Halloween, où ils discutent en comptines et phrases tirées des Aventures d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, et dans un autre numéro où ils sont tous deux sortis d'Arkham par une entreprise qui veut tester les pouvoirs de supergirl. Moi et Silver Wolf Shikage, jouant respectivement Crane et Tetch sur un forum RPG, ne pouvons qu'approuver. Les résultats sont souvent hilarants.

Ecrit avec l'album We Need Medecine de The Fratellis


	4. Chapter 4

Tout sauf l'histoire appartient à DC Comics

**! IMPORTANT ! J'ai mis un petit résumé de toutes les fics/OS à venir sur mon profil parce que, étant dans la rédaction de GEORGIA IS ON MY MIND et ROULETTE RUSSE, qui seront postées simultanément, je me rends compte que la première sera finie bien avant la suivante, alors je voudrais savoir quelle histoire vous voudriez voir publiée après GEORGIA IS ON MY MIND. Soyez gentils et allez voter, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews/fav :P**

* * *

Comme souvent en ce moment le Sphinx se trouvait dans son bureau. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela mais la principale restait que c'était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux pour réfléchir. Il y était au calme, entouré de livres, d'articles relatant ses plus grands exploits, d'une photographie de Kalanch- Öé volée au musée de New York au début de sa carrière et de son python, éternel adorateur de son pourvoyeur de beurre de cacahuètes. C'est dans ce lieu ou chaque centimètre carré flattait son égo de mammouth qu'il élaborait tout ses plans. Tandis qu'Edward faisait les cents pas, sourcils froncés et mains faisant tourner sa canne, l'ophidien fluo tanguait son long cou de droite à gauche pour le suivre, c'en était presque hypnotique. Après une longue pause due à la mise au point du braquage d'une succursale de LexCorp, qui fut un succès monumental bien entendu, il en revenait à la création d'autres plans. Les hiérarchisant en ordre chronologique, il mit celui qui avait le plus de chance de satisfaire sa libido en premier. A savoir : convaincre sa partenaire de sortir avec lui.

Dit comme ça c'était plutôt simple, mais en sachant que toutes ses tactiques avaient échoué jusque là cela devenait beaucoup plus ardu. Elle ne semblait touchée ni par les fleurs, ni par le chocolat, ni par les billets doux et laisser l'Art d'Aimer d'Ovide sur sa table de chevet n'avait servit à rien. Daphnée s'était levée le lendemain, les joues roses, le teint frais, les cheveux tels une bête rugissante et s'était contentée de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi. Elle avait du faire une drôle de tête en le voyant tourner les talons vers son bureau et claquer la porte derrière lui. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, d'une part parce que son comportement était tout à fait normal et que si elle trouvait cela étrange ça devait être parce qu'elle n'était pas dotée d'un esprit aussi supérieur que le sien, d'autre part parce qu'elle vivait avec lui et qu'il avait fait pire. En fait surtout la deuxième partie.

Son cas se révélait compliqué, mais il la voulait alors il l'aurait. Après autant d'échecs, cela commençait à lui tenir à cœur. Il avait voulu la jouer dans les règles de l'art, ne se renseignant qu'avec son dossier psychiatrique et ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais Edward perdait très vite patience. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta brusquement de tourner en rond pour empoigner son téléphone. Il tapa résolument un numéro qu'il n'était pas censé avoir, et attendit. La tonalité résonna trois fois dans le combiné alors que ses doigts tapotaient en cadence le bois de son bureau. Il avait besoin d'un espion loyal, discret, intelligent mais surtout un qui serait à même de le renseigner sur sa partenaire.

« Allo Monsieur Nygma ?

Alexander Greyhound.

Son visage changea du tout au tout, semblant instantanément enjoué, comme s'il passait une excellente journée. Le sourire du Sphinx s'entendait dans sa voix et, très à l'aise, il lui demanda des nouvelles, se renseigna sur l'avancement de ses dernières expériences, informations que le jeune homme fut ravi de partager. Alex était un bon garçon vraiment, mais facilement manipulable. Son savant fou de père ne s'occupait que très peu de ce que faisait son fils, Sylvia était toujours en voyage d'affaires et Edward savait d'expérience à quel point être un génie en milieu scolaire pouvait être difficile. Bien sur sa sœur l'appelait tous les trois jours, mais elle ne comprenait absolument rien à la programmation et aux drones. Ce dont le presque adolescent avait besoin c'était d'une présence paternelle qui puisse le comprendre. Le fait qu'il idolâtre le Sphinx n'était qu'un plus. C'est pour ça qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, quand Edward laissa échapper :

- A ce propos, j'aurais une question à te poser…

Il savait déjà qu'il aurait toutes les réponses qu'il voulait.

Après une pêche aux informations cette fois ci extrêmement fructueuse, le Sphinx avait décidé d'utiliser ses découvertes. Plus précisément de laisser Seshat comprendre qu'il s'intéressait à son passé, à ses goûts et plus généralement à elle en montrant qu'il savait pratiquement tout sur elle. Le fait qu'il puisse passer pour un stalker ce faisant ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il était Edward Nygma, le Sphinx, l'homme le plus intelligent de Gotham ! Elle serait forcément flattée.

Considérant l'heure, deux heures du matin, elle devait être dans sa chambre. Il se mit donc en route, le torse bombé, l'œil vif et le museau brillant, paradant dans les couloirs de son appartement même si personne ne pouvait le voir. Edward ouvrit la porte en grand et salua son employée comme il se doit.

« Bonjour Daphnée !

Un grognement étouffé par la touffe de poil qui lui servait de cheveux lui répondit. La femme qu'il convoitait était actuellement enfouie sous plusieurs couvertures, le tout recouvert d'une abominable peau de bête qu'elle avait ramené de Mongolie et installée sur son lit malgré sa haine à lui pour l'objet. Ah, elle dormait. Tant pis, il avait décidé de lui parler alors son sommeil devrait attendre. Nygma entra comme un prince dans la pièce tournant sa cane et ne se donnant même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Daphnée s'assit sur son lit, les épaules basses, l'œil morne et le museau grand ouvert alors qu'elle baillait. Habituée à ce genre de réveils, elle se passa une main sur le visage, secoua sa tête, se frotta les yeux et se retourna vers le Sphinx assit sur son lit, déjà plus réveillée.

- Salut. Du mal à dormir ?

Il fit un petit geste et croisa ses jambes.

- Ce n'est pas important, comment as-tu dormi ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil. Le fait que son employeur rejette une occasion de parler de lui-même était très étrange.

- C'était … court ?

Nygma fronça les sourcils. Si elle lui reprochait de l'avoir réveillée c'était de sa faute. Daphnée était son employée, elle devait l'écouter. Il continua néanmoins, bien que légèrement agacé.

- Peu important.

Le sourcil de l'archère se haussa encore un peu plus. Mais pourquoi lui avait il demandé s'il trouvait que ça n'était pas important ? Décidément, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ces bêtises... Le Sphinx lança à la touffe de poils emmêlés sur sa tête un regard profondément critique. Sa maman ne lui ayant probablement jamais dit que c'était impoli, il montra sa chevelure du doigt.

- Tu devrais vraiment les couper, les faire désépaissir leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Il tendit la main et l'entrelaça dans une mèche. Au moment où elle allait enlever sa main, légèrement offensée, Edward la descendit pour tirer sur les nœuds.

- Ou au grand minimum les coiffer. Ceci dit cette horrible peau de yack n'aide en rien. Quand penseras-tu à la bruler ?

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel le visage de Daphnée devenait de plus en plus rouge. Là ça commençait à bien faire. Se faire réveiller en sursaut à n'importe quelle heure passait encore. Elle avait l'habitude. Souvent c'était pour lui parler des idées étranges qui le réveillaient et qu'il se devait de partager avec quelqu'un. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, c'était plutôt drôle et il lui arrivait elle aussi d'avoir des idées bizarres. Mais là il débarquait, lui demandait comment elle avait dormi juste pour lui dire que ce n'était pas important, voulait endommager sa couverture adorée, la critiquait, tirait ses cheveux et s'agaçait après elle. La blonde voulait bien être patiente mais il y avait des limites ! Elle frappa sèchement le dos de sa main et fronça les sourcils, absolument polaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Nygma répondit sur le même ton.

- Te parler bien sur, cela me semblait évident. »

Il allait rajouter une petite pique sur son intelligence mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment, fermant abruptement sa bouche. Enerver quelqu'un capable de vous briser en deux est rarement une bonne idée, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le faire d'habitude. Sauf qu'il souhaitait pouvoir asserter cette même personne comme sa propriété privée dans un futur proche alors il valait mieux qu'il évite. Dans un moment d'extrême lucidité, il se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi à l'agacer et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Daphnée ne comprenait plus rien du tout, lui non plus et les deux se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'embrassade la plus étrange de leur vie, une expression complètement perdue sur le visage de chacun. C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé et ses bras avaient jailli avec la grâce d'un ressort cassé, sauf qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Au bout de quelques secondes Seshat décoinça ses bras et les passa autour de son cou en se rapprochant, rendant l'étreinte beaucoup plus confortable. Elle laissa même sa tête se reposer contre l'épaule de Nygma. Lequel avait arrêté de chercher pourquoi il avait fait ça. La situation tournait en sa faveur alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il posa sa main sur la fourrure -enfin les cheveux- de Daphnée et la serra contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et du moment d'intimité.

C'est fou comme les choses pouvaient bien se passer dès qu'il fermait sa bouche.

Mais ni le silence ni le timing n'étaient le fort du criminel égocentré qu'était Nygma et au moment où la blonde pensait que c'était peut être le bon moment pour l'embrasser il s'éloigna vivement et se racla la gorge. Elle était un peu déçue mais avec un peu de chance ils reprendraient le câlin plus tard. Edward la regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues roses d'avoir dormi, elle était seulement vêtue d'une de ses chemises et d'un short en coton, une de ses longues jambes avait été découverte durant leur étreinte. Il recula d'un bon mètre et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque comme un collégien prit sur le fait par un professeur. Mais étant désormais un adulte il se reprit assez vite, se racla encore une fois la gorge, sortit une boîte de sa poche et la lui tendit à bout de bras.

« C'est pour toi.

Tentativement elle la prit, mais il était assez évident qu'elle se posait des questions sur la santé mentale de son partenaire de crime. Tout particulièrement sur la date de sa dernière visite à Arkham. Parce qu'il avait beau détester ça, il agissait moins bizarrement après une cure de médicaments. Elle ouvrit le tout petit paquet alors qu'Edward regardait intensément de l'autre côté et y découvrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Si elle s'était attendue à ça…

Se rapprochant, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- C'est gentil, merci. Faudra juste que je me perce les oreilles.

Il se retourna, les yeux plissés.

- Tu n'es pas déjà percée ? »

Là il ne comprenait plus. Alexander lui avait dit que depuis son année en Asie si, et que les seuls bijoux qu'elle possédait étaient ceux qu'elle pouvait accrocher à sa peau parce que les bagues et bracelets étaient peu pratiques avec l'archerie et qu'en faisant du sport elle pouvait s'étrangler avec un collier. Il l'appréciait trop pour lui mentir alors il y avait un problème. Problème qu'elle résolu avec un grand sourire en retirant sa chemise.

Il l'avait déjà vue plus dévêtue que cela, mais en admirant la perle noire accrochée à son nombril et le point d'interrogation qui s'étendait au dessus, Edward Nygma devint écarlate et se mit à ouvrir et fermer sa bouche comme un poisson en dehors de l'eau.

- Je l'ai fait y'a deux semaines, c'est juste temporaire mais sur le moment ça semblait être une bonne idée. Ca te plait ?

Ses yeux étaient rivés dessus mais non, il n'aimait pas. C'était juste une impression.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder entre le tatouage, Daphnée à côté de lui qui souriait gentiment et sa peau qui avait été cachée par la chemise quelques secondes plus tôt. Selon toutes les apparences, son plan avait marché et son cerveau semblait comprendre les implications.

Edward la regarda intensément pendant une seconde.

Puis il battit en retraite.

Dans la chambre désormais vide, Daphnée regarda la porte grande ouverte, sa perle, la boîte qu'il lui avait tendue plus tôt et le cadran du réveil qui indiquait deux heures et demie du matin. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, stupéfaite.

- Ca, c'était _quoi_ ? »

* * *

Alexander Greyhound est le petit demi-frère de Daphnée (ils ont la même mère). C'est un génie, il aime les cactus et voue un culte à Nygma, il a commencé avant que sa sœur ne travaille pour lui. Il apparait dans Erreur sur la Personne et Premières Impressions.

« Ca, c'était quoi ? » Est la réaction d'Atom après qu'Aquaman se soit mis à chanter dans Batman : L'alliance des Héros. Réaction tout à fait compréhensible. Allez voir ça vaut le détour.


	5. Chapter 5

Certaines scènes sont tellement habituelles à Gotham que plus personne n'y fait attention. Ce qui peut être habituel peut varier selon le quartier où on se trouve mais où que vous soyez les badauds ne réagissent même plus quand ils voient un enlèvement, l'attaque d'une banque par un individu en costume bariolé ou l'apparition soudaine d'une créature gigantesque sortant des égouts pour aller faire ses courses ou amener ses affaires à la laverie. Devant le My Alibi, bar tristement célèbre de Battergate, on ne se retournait même plus quand on voyait un corps sortir ou un criminel entrer. En fait la seule personne qui fit quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire quand la gérante jeta un poivrot sur la route ce fut Daphnée. La blonde lui fit un signe pour la saluer tandis que deux hommes de double face commentaient le vol plané.

Le My Alibi était une petite gargote appartenant au Pingouin et tenue par sa première Lark, désormais en semi retraite. L'imposante rouquine qui avait battu Batman au bras de fer était la personne idéale pour s'occuper d'éventuels désordres, ce qui faisait que bien que l'établissement soit fréquenté par presque tous les membres de tous les gangs de la ville il n'y avait jamais de bagarres. On haussait parfois le ton, et on entendait souvent des cris et des accusations de tricheries depuis les tables quand certains jouaient aux cartes mais dès que Francine leur jetait un regard noir tout le monde se calmait. Déjà parce qu'elle le ferait une grosse tête et ensuite parce que sinon ils n'auraient plus le droit d'entrer. Après il y avait bien le Stacked Deck de Tony Gravatti mais c'était à Double Face, donc non seulement tout était servi en double mais en plus la police faisait des descentes tous les quatre matins. C'est pour ces raisons que Seshat préférait fréquenter ce bar. Double Face voulait toujours sa peau encore en plus. Ca la sidérait qu'il en fasse une affaire personnelle. Après tout elle était juste une employée, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait tout lui mettre sur son dos à elle plutôt que sur celui de Nygma ?

A la réflexion, ça devait être le vase qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure. Dans la panique elle n'avait pas fait très attention mais s'il avait des dessins bleus sur fonds blanc dessus ça expliquerait peut être pourquoi. Elle s'appuya contre un mur recouvert de publicités et gribouillis d'alcooliques et retira son bonnet, révélant la partie supérieur de sa crinière blonde. Fouillant dans ses poches elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé et en porta une à ses lèvres en attendant de trouver son briquet. Elle le sortit quelques secondes plus tard mais il ne semblait pas vouloir faire autre chose que des étincelles. Elle fronça les sourcils et mit son autre main autour pour le protéger du vent inexistant en grognant quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas de l'anglais. Non, toujours pas. Ca allait mal finir…

Une main gantée de cuir écarta un peu la sienne et posa un briquet marqué de l'aigle américain sous sa cigarette, bien allumé lui. Voyant que c'était Lark elle la laissa faire, puis lui sourit après avoir prit une bonne bouffée de Nicotine. En dehors du travail Mary ressemblait beaucoup moins à une dominatrix dans un club SM. En fait elle avait l'air assez normale avec son jean, sa chemise à carreaux, sa veste de motarde et ses cheveux coupés courts. Plus normale que le reste de la clientèle en tout cas. La seule chose qui détonnait de d'habitude était l'odeur vaguement chimique qui flottait autour d'elle. Ca rappelait quelque chose à Daphnée mais elle ne voyait pas trop quoi pour le moment. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent deux bières en tirant sur leurs cigarettes, appréciant le calme relatif de l'endroit. Après avoir soufflé un anneau dans l'air, Lark scruta un peu le visage de sa comparse.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? Ca devait être moche.

Elle fit la grimace. Elle pensait que le fond de teint avait couvert. Daffy soupira profondément.

- Bof, l'histoire habituelle : il faisait beau et tout se passait bien alors forcément Azrael m'est tombé dessus.

Lark siffla entre ses dents.

- Il est vicieux celui là.

- J'ai vu oui. Mais bon, je m'en suis sortie après avoir fais la morte pendant dix minutes. J'ai même pu récupérer une partie de l'argent avant que la police arrive.

- c'est d'la triche eh ! La police met plus de temps que les livreurs de pizza.

- Oh arrête, c'est vache ils sont pas si nuls que ça.

Francine, qui venait d'arriver avec leurs bières, fit un grand sourire en entendant ça.

- Sisi. Quand Wildcat m'a cassé la jambe j'avais mal, je savais pas quoi faire et j'avais un creux alors j'ai appelé un italien du coin. Bullock a fait une drôle de tête en me voyant manger ma pizza.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais leva les yeux au ciel quand un pilier de bar lui fit un signe plus loin. Elle les laissa en haussant les épaules et les deux restèrent silencieuses un instant, buvant leurs bières et regardant la faune autour d'elles. L'avantage d'être un peu plus haut placées dans la chaîne alimentaire et facilement reconnaissable c'est que les autres petits criminels évitaient de venir leur pomper l'air. De plus elles n'étaient ni l'une ni l'autres des beautés fatales à moitié nues et il n'était pas rare de trouver des prostituées dans la salle alors elles évitaient aussi les coups d'œil grivois. Soudainement Daphnée écarquilla les yeux et reposa sa bière, ayant finalement identifié l'odeur.

- Tu vas à la piscine maintenant ?

Mary fronça les sourcils.

- La piscine ? Mais pourquoi tu… Oh c'est parce que je pue le chlore c'est ça ?

Daphnée hocha la tête en tirant sur sa cigarette et sa comparse haussa les épaules en souriant. Ah, secret professionnel donc. Elle ne voyait pas bien quels à plans machiavéliques comprenant une piscine municipale malodorant Cobblepot pouvait penser, mais les plans de leurs patrons étaient souvent bizarres. Personnellement elle aurait fait plus simple, mais ça devait être pour ça qu'elle n'était pas le cerveau de l'opération.

- Avec Nygma ça va comment depuis la dernière fois ?

Quand on parle du loup…

Daphné laissa sa tête tomber sur le bois avec un bruit sourd.

-… Si mal que ça ?

Elle poussa un long soupir. Depuis qu'il était venu dans sa chambre en pleine nuit il avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Si ça n'avait pas déclenché un ouragan de bazar le plus total dans son cerveau elle aurait presque trouvé ça impressionnant toutes les tactiques qu'il inventait pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas … Alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

- J'en sais rien. J'en sais vraiment rien c'est…

La blonde commença à faire de grands gestes en cherchant ses mots.

- A un moment Môssieur semble intéressé, il passe dans ma chambre en pleine nuit pour m'offrir un truc hors de prix sans raison, je lui montre mon tatouage -tu sais celui que j'ai fais chez le hollandais ?- et … Et bah rien justement ! Il se barre comme ça, sans rien dire et il maintenant il m'évite comme la peste !

Lark recula son verre pour éviter qu'elle tape dedans.

- On n'a plus quinze ans mince ! J'ai pas à gérer son bordelisme émotionnel en plus du mien !

Daphnée leva son verre rageusement et prit plusieurs gorgées pour se calmer. Mary sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

- Ma prof de yoga dit que si on cesse de se prendre la tête et se laisse porter par son influx positif, façon zen, des solutions apparaissent.

Elles se regardèrent, puis fermèrent les yeux et respirèrent longuement, profondément, pendant une minute… Deux minutes…

- Toujours pas ?

-Non.

La table rencontra le front de Daphnée encore une fois. Ceci dit un bar mal famé n'était pas l'endroit le plus feng shui qui existe. Lark se gratta la nuque, essayant de comprendre comme tant de psychiatres avant elle ce qu'il pouvait bien passer par la tête d'un génie criminel qui se baladerait en costume sur mesure vert et violet. Et n'y arriva pas.

- T'es vraiment _sûre_ qu'il veut sortir avec toi ?

Seshat se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et allait râler quand Mary lui coupa la parole.

- Rooh me regarde pas comme ça ! Faut avouer que t'as pas vraiment l'air d'être son style, Query et Echo elles étaient assez …

Laissant sa phrase en suspens elle dessina des courbes voluptueuses dans l'air. La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne la contredit pas. Au lieu de ça elle se retourna vers son demi à moitié vide et gratta le bois de la table d'un air fatigué.

- J'en sais rien.

Ronchonnant, elle rajouta.

- Enfin bon ça avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça que j'ai pas de seins quand on a couché ensemble, mais bon après tout qu'est-ce que j'en s-

- Wowowo attends quoi ? D'où ça sort ça ?

Daphnée piqua un fard. Ah oui. C'était vrai qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ceci dit elle s'en était beaucoup voulu à l'époque donc ça n'était pas si surprenant. Elle étendit son bras pour écraser sa cigarette dans un cendrier plus loin et se racla la gorge, envoya un regard noir à un type qui avait l'air très intéressé par la conversation et baissa d'un ton.

- C'est pas si…

Le regard intéressé de Lark lui signifia que si, c'était « si… ».

- Bon ben voilà, on était partis en Australie après s'être échappés d'Arkham parce qu'il faisait trop froid pour lui à Gotham, il faisait beau, je m'amusais bien et on était seuls alors je lui ai fais des avances. C'était sympa, mais j'avais pas trop envie de devenir sa secrétaire particulière donc je lui ai dis que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

La brune resta silencieuse un instant. Soudainement elle lui colla une claque derrière la tête et quand Daphnée poussa une exclamation surprise elle lui en mit une deuxième.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Mais tu l'as ta réponse !

Daphnée l'intima à se calmer un peu en voyant le regard que Francine leur lançait. Pas de bagarres dans le bar où ça serait un aller simple par la fenêtre pour les deux, employées de Rogues ou pas.

- De quoi, à cause de ça ? C'était y'a deux ans et s'était juste comme ça, y'a pas vraiment de …

Lark lui lança un regard qui lui rappela un peu celui que lui lançait Nygma quand elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait et elle se tu.

- Les criminels sortent toujours avec leurs assistantes, c'est pratiquement dans le contrat.

- _Non_ …

- Si. Cobblepot avec Tracey et Candy en ce moment, Joker et Harleen, Pepperony-

Daphnée ne pu s'empêcher de la couper en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi ?

- C'est dans un film.

La blonde allait pousser un peu pour changer de sujet mais Mary reprit un ton plus haut pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Le fait est qu'il devait penser que tu sortais avec lui, ou que ça arriverait assez vite et tu lui as mis un vent magistral !

Elle leva les bras en signe de reddition et attendit un instant que sa camarade se calme. C'est vrai que ça expliquerait quelques trucs. Par contre pourquoi il l'ignorait ça c'était un mystère pour les âges. Ou son psychiatre. Pauvre type.

- Tu veux une autre bière ?

- Je dis pas non.

Lark allait appeler Francine mais Daphnée la précéda.

- Non je t'en dois une je crois… Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de pepperony ? »

Après avoir passé deux heures à siroter des bières en discutant des dernières blagues sur Batman, des histoires de culs, de rugby, des jeux olympiques qui approchaient et pour lesquelles elles priaient que le service de la sécurité repousserait tous les criminels cette année, d'une vidéo que Mary avait vu sur le net et des prochains films qui passaient au cinéma elles sortirent du bar et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Lark ayant reçu un message du travail. N'ayant pas encore envie de rentrer à l'appart pour voir que Nygma passerait son temps à l'éviter Daphnée décida donc de se balader dans les rues. Après tout Gotham City avait un certain charme la nuit. Bon, les pickpockets, violeurs et autres petites frappes qui ne la reconnaissaient pas pouvaient être une sacrée nuisance, mais n'empêche. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé et peu de villes lui donnaient une telle sensation. Certains quartiers de Paris et Londres étaient ressemblants, mais un peu trop ancien, trop mystique ou trop médiéval. Et puis ce n'était juste pas la même chose.

Repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Mary elle fit la grimace. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut une relation sérieuse. La dernière fois c'était avec Andrew, sauf que lui et Edward étaient en tous points différents et c'était lui qui avait prit les devant à chaque étape de leur relation. Et c'était allé très vite. En fait elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une relation sérieuse qu'elle ait eut avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était assez délicat parce que si elle se ratait leurs relations amicales et professionnelles allaient en pâtir. S'il pensait la même chose les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de bouger.

S'arrêtant sous le neon d'un night club elle sortit son portable et tapa nerveusement du pied. Elle pouvait appeler. Après tout si c'était son téléphone professionnel il répondait toujours et elle ne lui avait pas donné son dernier numéro privé. Donc il prendrait l'appel. Oui mais ensuite quoi hein ? Oh bon sang c'était ridicule. Levant les yeux au ciel devant sa propre immaturité elle tapa son numéro et porta l'engin à son oreille. La chance souriait au audacieux non ? La tonalité retentit deux fois avant qu'elle n'entende la voix grandiloquente de son employeur et potentiel… quelque chose.

« Je suis né avant mon père, mort avant ma mère, enterré dans ma grand mère. Qui suis-je ? »

Ah, il savait que c'était elle.

- Abel. Tu aime l'italien non ?

Le ton sur lequel il lui répondit était à la fois sarcastique et médusé.

- … Tu m'appelle à trois heures du matin pour me demander si j'apprécie l'Italie ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'hésita pas. Si elle voulait faire bouger les choses autant y aller cash.

- Non, je t'appelle à trois heures du matin pour te demander si tu aime la cuisine italienne parce que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi et je veux savoir dans quel genre de restaurant je peux t'emmener.

Son silence la mit mal à l'aise et elle se prit à douter. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas du être aussi directe. Bon sang pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait rien ? Il n'allait tout de même pas… ?

- Edward si tu me raccroche au nez je vais venir te botter les fesses.

Elle l'entendit éclater de rire et piqua un fard.

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit judicieux que tu menace ton chef Daphnée.

- T'es pas mon chef. Tu me donne pas de salaire que je sache.

Quelque chose auquel elle tenait en partie parce qu'elle se moquait éperdument de l'argent et en partie parce qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à dépenser les primes de risque qu'elle recevait. Il sembla prendre cela en considération quelques secondes avant de répondre sur un ton léger.

- C'est exact. Préférerais-tu que je paye en nature ?

Il fallu une seconde avant que le sens de la phrase lui monte au cerveau et que ses joues prennent feu. Les yeux comme des soucoupes elle éloigna le téléphone par réflexe et le regarda. Apparemment il avait décidé d'être aussi direct qu'elle. Et il était meilleur à ce jeu là. Pas très étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas mentir, mais pour le coup elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Et si elle changeait de sujet ? Changement de sujet.

-C'est oui ou non pour l'italien ?

- Seulement si tu m'invite.

La voix venait de derrière elle et Daphnée se retourna. Un peu plus loin dans la ruelle se tenait Nygma, portant un costume dans du plastique en travers de l'épaule et lui faisant un petit signe de la main portant son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir clairement son visage pour savoir qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement fier de lui en se rapprochant.

- Seulement si tu m'invite _et_ que c'est le restaurant sur la dix-neuvième avenue.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Diva.

- J'admets avoir des standards très élevés.

Est-ce que c'était une façon détournée de lui faire un compliment tout en admettant être une horrible drama queen ? Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, se dirigeant lentement vers leur cachette. Naturellement, comme il était de bonne humeur et avait réussi à gêner Seshat il ne laissa pas tomber.

- Ton visage est plus coloré que tes cheveux. C'est assez impressionnant.

Pointer ça la fit rougir encore plus. Le charme des peaux de rousses. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Et sa voix n'était pas semblable eu couinement d'un écureuil. Ce n'est qu'infamie.

- … Va pour l'italien donc ?

Il s'arrêta et posa une main sur sa hanche pour la tourner vers lui, laissant son bras autour d'elle.

- J'aurais un addendum de dernière minute à soumettre.

Daphnée leva un sourcil.

- J'exige qu'on sorte ensemble. Durée indéterminée, mise en effet immédiate.

…

Au bout d'une seconde le coin de sa bouche tressauta. Puis elle éclata de rire. Blessé, il allait s'éloigner mais elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et pressa son corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Au moment où il allait parler, probablement pour dire quelque chose de vache d'après son air renfrogné, elle l'embrassa avec fougue pour le faire taire. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps et le laissa visiblement insatisfait, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser parler. Son expression outrée la fit sourire. Il était définitivement plus mignon quand il se taisait.

- Tu est le plus enquiquinant, le plus charmant, le plus arrogant, le plus buté, le plus intelligent et le plus impossible des hommes que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Devait-il s'inquiéter du manque de compliments présents dans cette affirmation ? Il allait le lui demander mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Et c'est de très loin la demande la plus guindée qu'on m'ait faite.

Cette fois ci il prit son poignet pour bouger son doigt, parce qu'il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de toutes ces sottises et qu'il voulait finir ce baiser. Il avait attendu suffisamment longtemps et quelque chose lui disait que s'il la laissait parler encore plus elle allait encore se moquer de lui. Ce qu'elle fit en tournant la tête pour qu'il n'embrasse que sa joue.

- _Et_ tu embrasse toujours comme un collégien boutonneux.

Voyant qu'elle lui tendait la perche il baissa d'un ton et souleva suggestivement ses sourcils.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

Daphnée éclata de rire.

Et lui dit qu'il ressemblait à Pépé le Putois.

Et éclata encore de rire.

* * *

- Si vous voulez l'explication pour la devinette, laissez une review :3.

- Pépé le Putois est un personnage des Looney Tunes et tombeur de ces dames… à cause de l'odeur.

- Pepperony est le nom du couple Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, ce sont les acteurs jouant ces personnages qui l'ont trouvé. Selon moi les Marvels sont des films et des comics dans l'univers DC et inversement. Parce que je peux. Et oui je sais Tony Stark n'est pas un criminel mais la logique de Lark veut qu'il ait un peu de criminel en lui parce qu'il est trop charismatique pour être un gentil.

- Dans Batman Arkham Asylum on peut retrouver des enregistrements des séances psychiatriques de Nygma et dans l'une d'elle il mentionne que la première chose qu'il fera en sortant c'est de passer faire un tour à un restaurant Italien.

- Tony Gravatti et son Stacked Deck apparaissent dans la bande dessinée qui va avec Batman : Arkham City. La première Lark apparait dans de vieux, trèèèès vieux comics (c'était du temps où le Joker ne tuait pas encore les gens… C'est pour dire.) et la plus jeune est la nouvelle des New52 qui ressemble à une Punk/Gothique quand elle travaille.

- Les Vases Ming les plus connus sont blancs avec des dessins bleus de toute beauté… Et coûtent quelques millions aux enchères. Seshat en a explosé un dans la figure de Double Face. Tu m'étonne qu'il soit énervé ^^. Et oui ça lui reviendra dans la figure un jour (Roulette Russe) parce que Doubly est rancunier.

- Etant donné que j'essaie d'éviter le temps DC comics et les héros immortels, et que Pingou et la première Lark sont plus vieux que Batman selon moi, c'est donc la JSA qui combattait les anciens Rogues. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à l'origine la JSA était de Gotham ! Sauf qu'après les éditeurs ont décidé qu'il y avait trop de monde à Gotham et les ont fait déménager. Bullock est aussi plus vieux que Gordon selon moi (et selon les scénaristes de Gotham aussi apparemment) donc c'est pour ça qu'il était là.

- Le temps moyen que met la police à arriver sur les lieux à New York : Dix minutes. Le temps moyen que met le Pizza minute à arriver sur les lieux : trois à cinq minutes. Morale de l'histoire : Si vous avez besoin d'aide très, très vite, appelez votre pizzaïolo préféré.

- « Si on cesse de se prendre la tête et se laisse porter par son influx positif, façon zen, des solutions apparaissent. » Citation du journal de Bridget Jones. Ca n'a jamais marché. JAMAIS !

- Harriet est March Harriet, une employée du Chapelier Fou. Tracey et Candy travaillent pour le Pingouin dans Arkham Origins. Scarlett est une prostituée aux cheveux roses travaillant pour l'épouvantail mais elle n'avait pas de nom dans les comics alors je lui en ai donné un. Je la dessine assez souvent sur deviantart.

- OH SEIGNEUR CA VOULAIT PAS SE LAISSER ECRIRE ! CA VOULAIT PAS SE LAISSER ECRIRE ! J'AI DU CHANGER TROIS FOIS LA FIN ! HFJKGFGFJDF !


End file.
